


[Podfic] analogue

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [45]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, not set at any particular point in canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Jon is sitting in Elias’ high-backed chair as Elias leans against the dark wood of the desk, and the tape he’s pulling from between Jon’s lips pools on the floor between them. When it catches on Jon’s teeth, Elias extracts it with gentle precision, one cool hand lingering on his cheek.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] analogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [analogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655124) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/analogue_202011/analogue.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/analogue_202011/analogue.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:16:00  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/analogue_202011/analogue.m4b)  
  
| 21 MB | 0:16:00


End file.
